Conventionally, many packages of software have been formed from proprietary applications. These applications have generally been provided by a single source or by industry partners such that the applications have been developed in a coordinated way to facilitate such packaging. However, the assembly and use of such proprietary packages has generally been limited by associated licenses. More recently, open source software has grown rapidly in importance and availability. Generally, open source software is software where the source code is available for copying and modification and whose licenses generally give the user freedom to use the software for any purpose as well as to modify and redistribute the software. In this regard, open source software is distinguished from proprietary software in that the source code of proprietary software is generally not made available to the end user and the licenses for proprietary software generally place significant restrictions on use, copying, modification and redistribution. In addition, open source software is generally made available for free or for a reasonable reproduction fee whereas proprietary software is frequently provided on a for profit basis.
Open source software has a number of potential advantages for end users. First, because the source code is available to the end user and the licenses allow for substantial freedom of use and modification, the end user has significant flexibility to adapt and optimize the code for a particular endeavor. In this regard, the end user is not tied into a particular proprietary system. In addition, studies have shown that open source software tends to be of very high quality. That is, due to the open nature of the software and the opportunity for virtually unlimited peer review, the open source software is generally continually improving in quality. Moreover, because the open source software is generally available for free or at a nominal cost, there is a significant potential to use the open source software in a cost effective manner. For these and other reasons, many governments and other entities have mandated or encouraged a transition from proprietary software to open source software for systems under their control.
At the present time, however, significant obstacles remain with respect to fully realizing the potential advantages of open source software or other independently developed or uncoordinated software. For example, deficiencies in current content matching analysis methods include inefficiencies in the process of performing content matching analysis, including unreasonably lengthy analysis times, an inability to customize and/or optimize deep discovery analyses, difficulty identifying all matches, especially when interchangeable and/or nonfunctional elements have been removed or altered for the purpose of the content matching analysis, and difficulty securing or protecting the confidentiality of the user's protectable content during the course of a content matching analysis.